


【kzkn】论有两个会对你秀恩爱的电脑管家是个什么感受-月凤

by Yue_Xia_Feng



Category: KZKN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yue_Xia_Feng/pseuds/Yue_Xia_Feng
Kudos: 2





	【kzkn】论有两个会对你秀恩爱的电脑管家是个什么感受-月凤

【kzkn】论有两个会对你秀恩爱的电脑管家是个什么感受-月凤

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/yuefeng02)
  * [归档](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



  
[ ](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/)  


#  [月凤](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/)

（详细使用说明请看置顶）  
太太们求别删我我很乖的！！  
  
  
封面by Yoshio老师（p站），头像是twisted wonderland的游戏卡面截图！！  
  
【她们的画都超棒的快去看！！！  
（但是记得要看她们简介里的注意事项哦）】

##  [【kzkn】论有两个会对你秀恩爱的电脑管家是个什么感受](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/post/1d84cd92_1c6e9a853)

#说是电脑管家其实桌宠pa（草##电脑主人是我不用抢了（？##ooc肯定有##前面大半都是铺垫和讲设定，对不起（。##总感觉kzkn要素很少……对不起#

  


【1】

作为一个资深的家里蹲，我的日常就是开电脑玩游戏，上网冲浪，然后和一群沙雕网友一起哈哈哈。

  


然后某天，一个来自不明人士的邮件出现在了我那充斥着广告的邮箱里。

  


我挑着眉看着那个邮件，然后点了进去。

  


一进去看到的便是一行写着【恭喜您获得我们Nijisanji电脑管家的测试机会！！】的字。

  


我顿时感觉有些无语。

  


这真的不是什么诈骗邮件吗？

  


怀抱着怀疑的心情，我继续读了下去。

  


【经过了层层的随机筛选，您非常幸运地成为了我们Nijisanji公司所制的电脑管家的测试用户。

这个电脑管家能帮您整理以及管理电脑，如果有什么电脑以及游戏类的问题的话，我们的电脑管家也能帮您解答。

日后我们也会给您提供升级补丁，使得您的电脑管家更加完善，给您提供优质的服务。

附在邮件上的便是您电脑管家的下载器，若您不想接受的话还请您回一封邮件过来，我们将会回收掉您的电脑管家并将其交给备用测试用户。

感谢您的阅读，希望您会有个精彩的使用体验。】

  


我盯着那个下载器，思考了一下。

  


然后出于好奇以及其实非常不想写邮件的心情，我还是点开了那个下载器。

  


【2】

在我点开了那个下载器之后，一个浅蓝色，边角有着可爱猫猫图标并且显示着【下载中，请耐心等待】的字眼的弹窗便弹了出来。

  


等弹窗的绿条跑完之后我的屏幕中间就弹出了一个绑了个漂亮的红缎带蝴蝶结的水色礼物盒。

  


嗯？这么有仪式感的吗？

  


我滑动鼠标到那个礼物盒上面，点了点那个礼物盒。

  


在我点下去的那一刻，一个Q版体型的男生就从礼物盒里蹦了出来。

  


那是一个有着蓬松的茶色短发以及一双灰蓝色眼眸，怀里抱着个黑色的猫咪玩偶且长相可爱的男生。

  


他笑着对我招了招手，然后调出了系统自带的画图软件并且很神奇地从工具栏那里拿出一支笔后就开始往空白的部分那里写字。

  


接着一行写着【我叫叶，是Nijisanji所属的电脑管家，今后请多多指教啦。】的字出现在了我眼前。

  


我看着这几乎可以说是不可思议的一幕，握着鼠标的手微微颤抖。

  


这也太智能了吧？？？完全就像是拥有自我意识的AI啊？？？？？

  


我定了定神，打开了文字薄，噼里啪啦地就往里面输入了一连串的字。

  


【你好叶君，我想冒昧地问一句，你是拥有自我意识的吗……？】

  


叶看到我问这个问题，像是有些意外的眨了眨眼，然后抬手写道：

  


【这个问题让我很难回答你呢，不过我确实是有自我意识的，这点请和别人保密哦。】

  


接着他有些调皮地给了我一个wink。

  


【顺带一提，其实你不需要和我打字说话的，直接说话就行，我的系统有连接到电脑的麦克风。】

  


我有些尴尬地关掉了文字薄，叶他则是笑着抱起那个黑色的猫咪玩偶然后用玩偶的手向我挥了挥。

  


就这样我开始了和这个智能电脑管家的生活。

  


【3】

智能电脑管家就真的是智能电脑管家。

  


要是我和叶说要什么资料的话，不到一分钟他就可以把那个资料页面给找出来，压根就不需要我打字。

  


然后他还会把我的文件什么的打理得非常整齐，基本上属于我一想找就可以很快找到我想要的文件的那种。

  


不过他也有一些让我感觉有些复杂的地方。

  


他特别喜欢玩游戏。

  


因为我本身也是个很爱玩游戏的人，所以我电脑里就有下载一些单人rpg类型的游戏。

  


刚开始我还没注意到来着，不过当我发现其中一个存档的游玩时间越来越长之后，我就疑惑了。

  


于是我就问了一下在电脑一角的小窗口刷着推特的叶这是怎么回事。

  


结果就是他脸不红心不跳地承认了。

  


【因为之前看你玩那些游戏好像很好玩，手有点痒，然后就去试试看了。】接着他顿了顿，再写下了一句【如果你不喜欢的话，那我就不玩了。】

  


我看着他脸上有些失落的表情，揉了揉太阳穴。

  


最后我还是心软让他玩了。

  


于是接下来不管我下载游玩哪个游戏，我都会习惯性地留几个空白的存档位置给他。

  


基本上可以算是我俩之间的默契了。

  


【4】

除了待在我的电脑外，叶偶尔也会去串串门，找找他的电脑管家朋友们。

  


通常这种时候叶都会在我桌面上留个电子便条说自己去找朋友玩一会。

  


他通常都会去玩个一到两个小时，回来时虽然表情有些疲惫，但是身旁总是会有小音符的符号飘荡着，显示着他的好心情。

  


毕竟我也不是时时需要他，所以这件事我也就默许他去做了。

  


他回来之后有时会和我说去找哪位朋友玩了，然后玩了什么游戏这样。

  


他的言语中最常提到的便是【葛叶】这个人物。

  


由于没有见过面的原因，我对于【葛叶】这个人只能从叶那边拼凑出个大概印象。

  


银发红眼，身高比叶高一点点，有个助手叫猪，性格有些社恐，但是熟了之后会很活泼。

  


本来我以为我只会从叶那里听说过这个电脑管家而不会有机会见到真【人】的，但是某天我一打开电脑，叶就给了我一个巨大的惊喜。

  


【5】

和往常一样，上完课之后的我跑回了宿舍，打开了电脑。

  


结果我一开，我就发现了个陌生的电脑管家出现在了我的眼前。

  


而那个电脑管家估计也是对我的出现毫无防备，直接就瞪大了他的那双赤红色的眼眸。

  


我们就这样大眼瞪小眼地互看了一会，直到叶从旁边串进了我的屏幕里。

  


叶笑着抬起手对我挥了挥，然后熟练地调出了画图软件在上面写道：

  


【回来啦？今天有点早呢。】

  


“今天教授早点放我们下课了，所以就早了点。”我双手抱胸，挑着眉盯着表情看起来有点不自然的，陌生的电脑管家，“话说这位是……？”

  


【这位是葛叶哦，是我的朋友！】

  


我“哦——”了一声，把脑海里对【葛叶】模糊的印象和这个陌生的电脑管家连在了一起。

  


“那他在这边是……？”

  


【因为他的主人那边出了点问题，所以他暂时属于无家可归的状态。】叶写字的手顿了顿，【然后我就自作主张地把他接了过来】叶有些小心翼翼地抬起眸看着我，【对不起呀，没有问过你就做决定了。】

  


我随意地摆了摆手，“没关系啦，反正我们两个认识又不是一天半天了，你开心就好。”

  


闻言，叶的眼睛弯成了月牙，嘴角勾起了一个笑容。

  


站在叶身旁的葛叶则是瞅了我们两眼，然后走到叶的身边，拿过叶手中的笔，也开始写起了字来。

  


【不好意思打扰了…谢谢。】

  


我眨了眨眼睛。

  


意外的是个懂礼貌的孩子？

  


之后我就开始了和两个电脑管家在一起的生活。

  


当然，这时的我还没想到，日后我会被这两个电脑管家狂喂狗粮就是了。

  


【6】

和叶一样，葛叶也很喜欢玩游戏。

  


在我没用电脑而是专注着写作业的时候，他们两个就会打开我游戏库里的多人游戏一起玩。

  


而我只要一抬起头，就能看到两个人玩游戏玩得不亦乐乎的样子。

  


有时像是遇到了什么好笑的事情一样，两个人都会一起笑成一团。

  


那个时候叶总是会笑倒在葛叶身上，而这时葛叶的头也会靠在叶的头侧，脸上笑得开怀。

  


看着亲密极了。

  


除此之外，因为叶的一时兴起，有时候还会出现这样的情景：

  


叶顺着电脑桌面的软件以及文件往上爬，在爬到最高点的时候，他像是喊了一声葛叶一样，引得底下的葛叶抬头望他那看。

  


往往在葛叶注意到他之后叶就会从最高处一跃而下，每次葛叶都会被吓一大跳然后下意识地冲过去接住叶，接着再被冲击力冲得两个人都倒在了地上。

  


这时的叶的脸上总是会勾起一个恶作剧得逞的笑容，而且眼里总会闪烁着狡黠的光芒。

  


而葛叶则是会一边捂着刚刚撞到的后脑勺然后一边无奈地教训叶。

  


但是我想叶大多数时候应该都没听进去就是了。

  


【7】

就和叶说的一样，如果和葛叶熟起来的话，他基本和谁都挺玩得开的。

  


和我相处得比较久后，葛叶也就没了先前的那种拘谨感。

  


甚至有时候还会带着叶对我的电脑搞一些无伤大雅的恶作剧。

  


就比如说由此他们把原本整整齐齐地排在一边的桌面软件给摆成了一个蝙蝠和猫猫的图形。

  


我至今为止都不知道这两只花了多久来搞这个东西。

  


不过出于看着可爱这个原因，这两个图形还是被我保留了下来。

  


除此之外，葛叶也特别喜欢把我的鼠标当成跳台跳到我现在开着的窗口上，然后坐在那边摇晃着脚丫子看我做事情。

  


有时甚至会挂在我的鼠标上让叶写字指挥我移动鼠标到哪哪，然后跳到他想去的地方。

  


虽然有点任性，但是还挺可爱的。

  


【8】

在经历过了最新的版本更新后，葛叶和叶都有了声音。

  


刚更新好的那天，我刚开电脑就被一个软绵绵，带着笑意地说着“欢迎回来哦，主人。”的男声给打蒙了。

  


吓得我以为有不怀好意的男生藏在了我房间里。

  


像是看到了我左顾右盼的样子，那个男生轻笑了一声，“看电脑啦，是我们。”

  


不会吧。

  


我有些震惊地看向电脑。

  


在桌面上的叶招了招手，开口说：

  


“这是第一次听到我的声音吧，主人？”

  


“你…我…啊？？？？？？？”

  


我的脑子几乎可以说是混乱的，就差捏一把我自己的脸看看这个到底是不是幻觉了。

  


站在叶身边的葛叶倒是一副被我的表情取悦到的样子，笑得见牙不见眼的，一开口便是个有些爽朗悦耳的男声，“我说你啊，听到我们说话有这么惊讶吗？”

  


等我稍微冷静下来之后，我才想通了这是怎么一回事。

  


“这是你们系统的最新更新补丁…？？？”

  


叶点了点头，“很厉害吧？我也没想到最新的更新会是这个功能呢。”

  


我张了张嘴巴，说不出话来。

  


我总感觉我参与进了什么神仙软件的测试。

  


但是不可否认的，有了语音这个功能之后是真的变得非常方便。

  


不需要等待叶或着葛叶写字，直接说话交流就行了，办事效率迅速很多。

  


还有就是，我的房间也热闹了很多。

  


平时我房间只要我不说话不玩游戏的话，基本上就只有风扇在嗡嗡嗡地转动的声响。

  


在他俩有了声音之后，他俩的说话声都会传到我这里来，让我感觉到了有人气的感觉。

  


不过与此同时，我也发现了些不太对劲的地方。

  


叶和葛叶的关系好像并不只有朋友那么简单。

  


倒不如说他俩之间的互动和对话内容gay到就连我这样迟钝的人都隐隐约约感觉了出来。

  


就比如说我有次从作业中抬起头就看到那两个人打游戏的姿势亲密到宛如情侣一般。

  


当时的叶正窝在葛叶的怀里，手里拿着估计是他虚拟化出来的手柄，嘴里叼着一片不晓得从哪来的薯片。

  


而葛叶则是好好的环着叶，手里也拿着个和叶同款的手柄，他的头则是放了叶的头顶上。

  


每次他想吃薯片的时候他都会和叶说一声，然后叶就会抬起头把嘴上叼着的薯片递给葛叶，接着葛叶便会面不改色叼过那片薯片。

  


你可以想象我在他俩“别把薯片渣掉在我头上啊。”和“才不会咧。”的交谈声中，表情是有多么复杂了。

  


【9】

其实除了那些以外，还有一个震撼我心，并且也是让我决定自己去问他们两个到底是什么关系的导火索的事。

  


那时的我突然想起，我电脑里的论文里有个理论部分好像写错了。

  


于是我就打算趁着我还记得的时候，开电脑来更改一下。

  


结果就在我电脑刚刚开启，到达锁屏界面的时候，一个隐忍的喘息之间从我的音响漏了出来。

  


我下意识地用了我生平最快的手速按下了关机键。

  


然后我就呆滞地盯着我的电脑盯了快十分钟。

  


脑子继续运转着从“是不是我游戏忘关了…？”到“不对啊，我玩的都是女性声优的啊？？？”然后最后转到了“等会，那声音怎么好像叶啊…？”这个念头上。

  


然后我就恍惚着打开了手机，给我知道我有这样的两个电脑管家的知情闺蜜发了这样的一个讯息。

  


【我家电脑管家们好像趁着我不在的时候doi了……】

  


结果就是被我那腐女闺蜜的讯息给疯狂轰炸了。

  


最后就是，我等了快3个小时之后才敢战战兢兢地打开电脑。

  


然后就和一脸尴尬的葛叶打了个照面。

  


叶我想估计是躲到屏幕外的地方去补眠了，而葛叶则是他给我留下来的解释。

  


虽然到最后，我还是没勉强从外表就能看得出他脑袋已经烧到死机了的葛叶就是了。

  


【10】

我不迫害葛叶并不代表我不会去迫害叶。

  


于是在那件事的第二天，我趁着某天葛叶跑去找自己的朋友玩的时候，对着叶问出了我的问题。

  


然后叶就干脆地承认了。

  


“对哦，我们是情侣哦。”接着叶换上了一副委屈的表情，“明明我昨天把葛叶留在这边了，结果却特意趁着葛叶不在的时候问我这个问题…你就那么讨厌我吗？”

  


“这不是讨厌不讨厌的问题。”我有些头疼地按了按太阳穴，“主要是他昨天看着都快羞耻死了，要是我问的话他估计会语无伦次，然后搞得我完全弄不明白状况，甚至可能会乱成个线团。”我瞥了叶一眼，“虽然我觉得那是你的目的就是了。”

  


“被看穿了呀。”叶一下子就收回了委屈巴巴的表情，那速度简直堪称变脸。

  


我叹了一口气，开门见山地说：

  


“放心吧，我不会报告给你公司的。”

  


“……你倒是完全懂了我的顾虑在哪啊。”

  


“我可是有好好地阅读过条例的人啊，而且我又不在意你俩成一对，反正我都习惯了来着。”我顿了顿，接着有些担忧地问说“反倒是你那边，没问题吗？”

  


“应该没什么问题，毕竟瞒过系统扫描以及检查还挺容易的。”叶眨了眨眼，“不过没想到你居然会担心我们啊。”

  


“毕竟你们要是不在的话我就要重新开始自行搜索的日子了，要重新习惯的话需要一些时间啊。”我托着腮回答道。

  


最后在葛叶回来之后，我们两个都心照不宣地没提我们在他离开时所聊的话。

  


也因此他一直都不知道我已经知道他俩是情侣了这件事，所以他在和叶相处的时候都习惯性地有些遮遮掩掩的。

  


而我和叶也因为看着有趣而没有戳破他的小心思。

  


至于他什么时候发现这件事并且会做出什么反应，那都是些后日谈了。

  


现在就让我们好好享受当下吧。

  


—————————End——————————

【后记】

这篇基本上我越写越觉得不明所以，所以这么潦草的就结束了，而且还没多少kzkn的糖分存在，实在是对不起

  


然后想补充一点设定：

  


关于【8】里不知道从哪来的薯片，其实那个是叶从电脑管家专属的商店兑换的

  


点数的话则是他们做电脑管家的每日任务赚的x而每日任务的话基本就是帮主人处理一些电脑的东西啦

  


所以葛叶和叶两个人都会分配任务好让两个人都有点数收入然后可以自己去兑换东西

  


然后在还没有声音补丁之前主人是完全听不到葛叶和叶之间在说些什么的，电脑管家和主人的交流基本靠写字（虽然主人可以直接和他们说话但是他们回应的话就需要靠写字就是了）

  


大概就是这样了x希望各位阅读愉快，有心情的话请给我留个言（？

  


顺带一提其实这篇我搞得最开心的其实是电脑管家的设定什么的（草

  
27Oct.   


  
评论：9  
热度：250

  
[#kzkn](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/kzkn)

[#葛叶](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/%E8%91%9B%E5%8F%B6)

[#叶](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8F%B6)

[#chronoir](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/chronoir)

  


  
[←](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/post/1d84cd92_1c6eb0ab6)  
[→](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/post/1d84cd92_1c6dd9052)  


评论(9)

热度(250)

  1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://ba642856.lofter.com/) [Boki](https://ba642856.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushangzhizhong.lofter.com/) [兮夜](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushangzhizhong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushangzhizhong.lofter.com/) [兮夜](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushangzhizhong.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://lingyueyue377.lofter.com/) [陌岚](https://lingyueyue377.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://sakuraying940.lofter.com/) [Egocentrism](https://sakuraying940.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://2518603208.lofter.com/) [柚柚柚柚柚柚](https://2518603208.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://xiangqiu383.lofter.com/) [湘邱](https://xiangqiu383.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://xiangqiu383.lofter.com/) [湘邱](https://xiangqiu383.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://gongqixiaokenai.lofter.com/) [htead](https://gongqixiaokenai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://bingyidou.lofter.com/) [冫义斗](https://bingyidou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://12854325.lofter.com/) [マナカ.](https://12854325.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://qianjingyu557.lofter.com/) [冇眼看鸭](https://qianjingyu557.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://monaiyingyue.lofter.com/) [墨奈樱月](https://monaiyingyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://shijingcaiwei.lofter.com/) [彼尔维何](https://shijingcaiwei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://hequan53071.lofter.com/) [奈白不是dd](https://hequan53071.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://zishuijingezuoju.lofter.com/) [寒酥](https://zishuijingezuoju.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://ada89054.lofter.com/) [lr](https://ada89054.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://mmeng532.lofter.com/) [璃疏er](https://mmeng532.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://limoa665.lofter.com/) [๑冬至](https://limoa665.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://201319051.lofter.com/) [lucky从今天开始做欧皇](https://201319051.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://manandlu.lofter.com/) [H&M漫](https://manandlu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://haohaoxuexisheng.lofter.com/) [惕地地地地锅儿](https://haohaoxuexisheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://haohaoxuexisheng.lofter.com/) [惕地地地地锅儿](https://haohaoxuexisheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://chunjianghuayueye14391.lofter.com/) [呐呐](https://chunjianghuayueye14391.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://w157540675.lofter.com/) [正版洛柒](https://w157540675.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://dhorhs.lofter.com/) [Dhorhs](https://dhorhs.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://fiqpydifferent.lofter.com/) [焚寂--脔](https://fiqpydifferent.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://ruojianlu.lofter.com/) [若见露](https://ruojianlu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://1589214862953.lofter.com/) [1589214862](https://1589214862953.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://lengshuiyang.lofter.com/) [Icyia](https://lengshuiyang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://lengshuiyang.lofter.com/) [Icyia](https://lengshuiyang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://nianzhi289.lofter.com/) [pujipujibuji](https://nianzhi289.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://xuechengqianyue.lofter.com/) [残月CANYU](https://xuechengqianyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://axiax.lofter.com/) [阿熙.ax](https://axiax.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://xiaokan652.lofter.com/) [Nevaeh](https://xiaokan652.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://baiwujuexiangchengweishiyouwang.lofter.com/) [白无觉今天也想成为石油王](https://baiwujuexiangchengweishiyouwang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://agou8374.lofter.com/) [木喲](https://agou8374.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://chenyanluosheng.lofter.com/) [Leseitsu](https://chenyanluosheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://zhiwomenzhongjiangshiqudetongnian.lofter.com/) [悠米今天还是咕了](https://zhiwomenzhongjiangshiqudetongnian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://gf22194.lofter.com/) [英招](https://gf22194.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://gf22194.lofter.com/) [英招](https://gf22194.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://vividvvd.lofter.com/) [ViVi](https://vividvvd.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://xuehuagongzhu.lofter.com/) [血红的彼岸花](https://xuehuagongzhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://heimao185.lofter.com/) [！？](https://heimao185.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://xuexi520.lofter.com/) [油爆大🦐去头即食](https://xuexi520.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://jiumoranqingzhu.lofter.com/) [臼墨染青竹](https://jiumoranqingzhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://woyibeizidouxihuanzhangxinjie.lofter.com/) [墨岚](https://woyibeizidouxihuanzhangxinjie.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://woyibeizidouxihuanzhangxinjie.lofter.com/) [墨岚](https://woyibeizidouxihuanzhangxinjie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://qiyueqing934.lofter.com/) [ummm](https://qiyueqing934.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://lizijintianmoyulema.lofter.com/) [只会靠画性转来产粮的栗梓是屑](https://lizijintianmoyulema.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



© [月凤](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
